Le Fils de la Reine
by DrTonks
Summary: Bien avant l'arrivé d'Arthur, Guenièvre tombe amoureuse d'un Romain et ayant découvert les chose de l'amour, elle attend ce qu'on appel : un "heureux" événement.
_Je verrais bien Guenièvre avec un gamin de 18/20 ans (tient, bah le même que dans Bis, le beau petit gars qui joue le jeune Dubosc). Personne ne serait au courant, sauf Loth. Allez savoir pourquoi je pense à lui. Et ben j'aime bien le passage où Loth et Guenièvre discutent, pendant le repas avec Lancelot qui fait la gueule. Même si après Loth tentera de tuer Arthur avec sa bonne femme._

 _Tout appartient à Alexandre Astier , sauf le gamin qui a pas de prénom._

 _J'ai pas d'excuse pour cette fic. Ca me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques années (ouais si longtemps), j'avais jamais eu le courage de la mettre par écrit. Et hier soir, je me suis mise à écrire sur un coup de tête (et aussi à cause de certaines Shippeuses sur Tumblr, qui s'amuse à inventer des enfants *U*), ça à fait remonter tous ça à la surface et voici le résultat._

 _Du coup, YOLO! (Je sais pas exactement ça veut dire)_

 _L'histoire, je pense ne sera pas longue, deux trois chapitre._

* * *

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils se fréquentaient. Il n'était pas spécialement beau ou même blond, mais il avait de très beaux yeux verts. Elle aurait aimé le présenter à ses parents, mais c'était un Romain, il se ferait décapiter à peine aurait il mit un pied au village. Trop risqué.

Ses parents la laissaient faire ce qu'elle voulait. Non en fait ils s'en moquaient. Depuis qu'Yvain était né, il n'y en avait plus que pour lui, il serait l'héritier de Carmélides et elle… ben, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle ferait. Elle se marierait et aurait une petite maison dans les bois avec son amoureux.

Avec lui, elle se sentait libre. Heureusement, il pouvait souvent sortir du camp Romain. Guenièvre n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'il y faisait d'ailleurs, mais elle s'en moquait, il était là, elle était là. Ils profitaient. Ils étaient sensé être en guerre, mais ils n'étaient que deux êtres humains. Lui un garçon et elle une fille. Et parfois, les garçons et les filles ça faisaient des choses ensembles, des choses comme rire, se promener, faire des trucs de grand…

Et voilà qu'un jour, le beau Romain avait dû retourner à Rome. Il n'avait pas précisé pourquoi. Ce n'était pas le genre de Rome de reprendre ses soldats de sitôt, encore jeune et frais. Il avait dit qu'il repasserait avant de partir. Mais il n'est jamais revenu. Elle avait pleuré sincèrement, comme jamais auparavant en tout cas.

Alors c'était ça avoir le cœur brisé ? Et ben, c'était moche.

Quelque temps plus tard, Guenièvre se sentait nauséeuse, à chaque fois qu'elle faisait quelques efforts que ce soit. Sa mère avait fini par la renvoyer dans sa chambre, parce qu'elle n'était plus d'aucune aide. Les parfums de certaines fleurs étaient tel, que son nez ne supportait plus de mettre le nez dehors (oui, j'ai remarqué).

Elle profitait d'un voyage, pour accompagner son père en Orcanie. A l'époque, c'était toujours à celui que gueulait le plus fort qui commandait. Là il se trouvait que c'était le Roi Loth, un petit gars avec des phrases toutes faites et qui souvent ne voulaient rien dire. Il avait hérité du Trône, mais personne ne savait comment, il en avait hérité, parce que tout le monde savait que jamais le Père de Loth, ne laisserait le Trône à son fils.

Mais elle s'entendait bien avec lui, ils aimaient bien se raconter leurs voyages, leurs nouvelles inquisitions et autres petites semaines. Bref, ils en profitaient pour faire du cancan !

Guenièvre avait demandé à son père si elle pouvait rester quelques temps à la cour de Loth, celui-ci lui répondu qu'il en avait plus ou moins rien à carrer. Déjà qu'il ne supportait pas sa femme, alors ses gamins, pensez bien !

Loth et Guenièvre passaient de longues soirées à discuter de chose et d'autre. Guenièvre, ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Loth n'était pas Druide ni Enchanteur, ni même guérisseur, mais elle tentait le coup de lui parler de ses symptômes. Loth surpris qu'elle venait lui parler de ça, ce trouva gêné tout d'abord, mais lui dit, qu'il pouvait peut-être l'aider. Néanmoins, il avait bien une petite idée de ce que cela pouvait être.

Loth avait fait appel à une enchanteresse. Celle-ci lui confirmait ce qu'il savait déjà, mais maintenant le plus dur, serait de le dire à la petite. Le pauvre Loth, avait pris beaucoup de courage, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il devait annoncer les mauvaise nouvelles. En fait, ça arrivait souvent, mais pas de ce genre ci.

Guenièvre l'avait plutôt bien pris, ce qui le faisait sourire. Il avait l'impression de se voit quand sa femme, elle-même était tombé enceinte, mais après l'excitation était redescendu. Le petit avait commencé à grandir et quand Anna et lui, avaient compris qu'ils ne pourraient rien en faire, ils l'ont lâchement abandonné à son sort.

Il ne restait plus que six, sept mois avant qu'elle donne naissance. D'après l'enchanteresse, il y avait un risque que la jeune femme perde l'enfant, mais que si elle était bien surveiller et qu'on s'occupait bien d'elle, les risques pouvaient diminuer. Loth prenait à nouveau sur lui, il enverrait une lettre le lendemain à Léodagant, histoire de lui dire que sa fille était malade et qu'il ne devait s'inquiéter de rien, que ce n'était pas très grave, mais qu'elle devrait tenir le lit quelque temps.

Après avoir reçu, un mot de Léodagant, pour lui signifier qu'il fasse bien gaffe à sa fille (pour Séli quoi), deux bon mois était passé. Ces connards de pigeons étaient toujours autant incapable de revenir avec les nouvelles au bon endroit, Léodagant avait pris soin, de faire envoyer un grouillot avec un cheval tout pourri, qui tenait par on ne savait quel miracle … Le « messager » repartait de nouveau vers la Carmélide, avec un nouveau message indiquant, que la petite allait mieux, mais qu'il lui fallait encore un peu de repos.

Finalement, les derniers mois étaient arrivés très vite. Ou plutôt, Guenièvre avait donné naissance un mois en avance. Elle avait aussi failli y laisser sa peau et celle du petit, mais les guérisseuses avaient bien fait leur travail. Par contre, on les avait prévenus tout de suite, elle ne pourrait pas avoir d'autre enfant. A cet instant, Guenièvre n'en avait que faire, elle avait réussi à mettre au monde, un magnifique petit garçon, qu'elle devrait attendre de voir après avoir pris du repos.

Guenièvre avait laissé son seul enfant derrière elle. Dans une famille aisée que Loth avait sélectionnée, ça ne leur faisait pas plaisir à tous les deux, mais c'était comme ça. Une jeune bretonne avec un enfant de romain, c'était assez mal vu, surtout en Carmélides.

Personne ne l'avait jamais su. Loth qui était du genre à faire des coups bas à ses ennemis, n'avait jamais reparlé du petit. Même quand Guenièvre l'avait assommé avec sa pelle, lui et sa femme, il ne lui en avait pas voulu. Il avait mis ça sur l'amour transi, qu'elle portait à cette petite vermine d'Arthur, ce qu'il comprenait. Lui aussi, aimait sa femme et était capable des pires coups pour lui plaire. Bien qu'il ait compris, qu'après Gauvain, il n'y aurait plus rien entre eux, si ce n'était les pleines soupières d'eau bouillante et autre tibia fendu avec une amphore (la salope).

Après son mariage avec Arthur, La Reine rendait souvent visite à son fils. Son mari, la pensait souvent à Rome ou ailleurs, il ne faisait pas bien gaffe où elle se trouvait et on ne lui faisait pas non plus des rapports sur l'endroit où se trouvait sa femme en temps réel.

Maintenant, il n'était plus là et voir son fils, lui était impossible. Avec Lancelot qui menaçait la Carmélides et ses parents qui l'empêchaient de foutre le camp, la pauvre n'était plus libre de ses droits et restait coincé dans sa chambre.

* * *

 _S'il vous plais, dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Sinon je vais mourir. (Non c'est... c'est pour faire dramatique tout ça)_


End file.
